The Encounter
by Devon Aster
Summary: The first fanfic I ever posted online, so this is an oldie. Da'an says goodbye to an old friend.


**Author's Note:** Huge thanks to Xarnie for helping me polish the final version of my story. Thanks sis!

**Additional Note:** This was my first fanfic, the one that started me on writing. It holds a special place in my writer's heart.

**Timeline:** Season 1 Finale

**-**

  
**

The Encounter

-

**

A door opened in the darkness. The light from the hallway silhouetted a lone figure. Then the door closed and the figure was left in shadows. Crossing into the room, the figure was bathed in muted blue light. The light reflected off the metallic garment and turned alabaster skin an unearthly hue. A hand reached out. The slender fingers spread across glass. Inhuman blue eyes regarded the glass for a moment, then closed.

What was this emotion? Grief? Sorrow? Regret? The Taelon was not sure. He was equally unsure of its cause. So many events, so many things said and done. One could not change destiny...and yet. If he could only change this. If he could have prevented it.

The Taelon gave himself a mental shake. He could not allow his emotions free reign during this encounter. It was too important. He must maintain an air of calm.

The Taelon concentrated. He pictured himself standing alone on a vast dark plane. A tiny spark of light appeared. This light represented the mind of another being. The Taelon reached out to it with his own mind. He established a psychic bond.

"Wh-what?" A groggy deep voice raised the question even before the accompanying body appeared. A human male, brown haired and in his thirties. He opened his eyes. "Where... where am I?"

"Do not be afraid," replied the Taelon. The human turned toward the Taelon. His eyes widened.

"Da'an?"

"Yes." Da'an allowed a small smile. Recognition! He felt a relief stronger than he had anticipated. The man's injuries had been severe. The doctors could not predict how much damage the mind had suffered.

"Da'an, where are we?" asked the man.

Da'an hesitated. He attempted to formulate an explanation the man could understand. "We are in a place between your mind and my own, Boone."

"Your mind and mine?" Boone struggled to comprehend the thought. His mind seemed slow. Boone shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs.

"Yes," Da'an explained, "I have established a 'link' between our two minds." The shadow of some emotion flitted across Da'an's face.

Boone caught the change and asked, "Da'an, how much of our thoughts are open to each other?"

Da'an averted his eyes. "Normally, the consciousness controls what is revealed..... and what is hidden. You were unconscious when I created the 'link'."

Boone stiffened. "Then you..."

"...know. Yes, Boone." Da'an returned his gaze to Boone. "I am aware of your involvement with the Resistance."

Boone had known there was the danger of being found out. He prepared himself for whatever came next.

"I also understand," stated Da'an. "The Resistance could not allow such an opportunity to pass. An operative in your position would be invaluable." He paused. "And I understand your loyalty to your species."

"How much do you know?" Boone asked. He needed to find out how much he'd given away. What he had betrayed.

"The details were not revealed to me, only your involvement," Da'an replied.

"You know I won't betray them," Boone stated.

"I will not ask you to," said Da'an.

Boone was surprised. He hadn't expected Da'an to keep such knowledge to himself.

"Do not misunderstand," Da'an said. "I cannot and will not betray my species. But I believe there must be a peaceful solution."

"I hope so," Boone replied. After a silent moment he asked, "Da'an, why did you establish this link?"

Da'an again looked away. "I had suspicions. You were not the same as the other implants. I hoped to find the cause of this."

Boone arched an eyebrow. There was something else, something Da'an was hiding. Boone said, "Now you know."

"Yes." Da'an turned back to Boone. Contentment had settled on his features. "I am pleased to find you are not restrained by the Motivational Imperative of your CVI. Perhaps together, we can find a way for our two races to coexist."

"Perhaps." Boone smiled for the first time.

Da'an nodded. He regarded Boone for a moment. His blue eyes showed an inner struggle. His slender fingers moved gracefully as he came to a decision.

"Boone..." Da'an 'blushed' blue, then said, "I feel we have reached a new level of understanding. I would like to perform a Taelon custom."

"A custom?" asked Boone.

"Yes. When a certain level is reached in Taelon relationships, we follow the custom of reshal - 'name-sharing'. This symbolizes the closeness of those involved."

Boone looked at Da'an questioningly, but remained silent.

"The names Taelons use in casual affairs are but shortened versions of our true names," explained Da'an.

"I think I understand," said Boone.

"This custom," Da'an continued, "may involve any two Taelons, regardless of their relationship to others. I would be honored if you would join with me in this."

"I would be honored to take part," replied Boone.

Da'an closed his eyes and bowed his head, a gesture of thanks. Da'an then looked into Boone's eyes. He extended both hands, palm up. "Accept my true name into your consciousness. The symbol of my essence, of all that I am. My name is... Datoshiroan."

"Datoshiroan" Boone quietly repeated the name to himself. He couldn't help translating the name - 'the seeker of life and peace'. The nuances suggested both suffering and joy.

Boone wasn't sure what to do, so he said, "I accept your true name. I am honored you would reveal it to me. Humans have a similar custom." Boone gave a small, crooked smile. "Call me Will."

Da'an again closed his eyes. Bowing his head, he drew his hands to his chest. It was as if he held the name in his hands and was bringing it into himself. He stood silently.

"Thank you," Da'an finally said. He lifted his head. His eyes were bright with emotion. "I must leave now. You cannot maintain this link much longer."

Boone nodded. He felt exhausted. He had drifted in and out of consciousness during Da'an's silence.

"We shall meet again soon," said Da'an. Boone closed his eyes. His body disappeared as Da'an 'guided' his consciousness back to its body. Da'an carefully severed the link.

Da'an opened his eyes and found himself standing beside the tank which held Boone's physical body. He stood in quiet contemplation. The encounter had gone very well. Da'an turned from the tank. He walked to the door and quietly left the room. Occupied with his thoughts, he headed to his shuttle.

Boone was alone again. On his face was a small smile.

---

A figure hidden in the shadows of a crossway waited. The global in his hand beeped.

Snapping open the global, he asked, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, sir. His shuttle just left," answered the face on the screen.

"Good." The figure cut the transmission, then punched in another connection. "It's time."

The figure stepped from the shadows. The light revealed a man of Asian ancestry.

Agent Ronald Sandoval crossed the hallway to a door on the opposite side. He paused just inside the room, then strode to the tank which dominated the environs. His face betrayed a trace of regret.

The door opened behind him.

"Is everything ready?" asked a Taelon voice.

"Of course, Zo'or," replied Sandoval.

"Excellent." Zo'or circled him, coming to stand a few paces away. His face held the typical smug expression. Zo'or scrutinized the man. He looked for any hint of emotion, any sign of disloyalty. The implant performed well enough, yet.....

Zo'or could not find anything other than Sandoval's usual stolid expression. He decided to keep vigilant.

Zo'or raised his hand, placed it against the glass. The darkness was briefly illuminated.

William Boone was no more.


End file.
